camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EllisicaJes
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Vienna Cole page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BloomOfFairyTail (Talk) 01:52, September 9, 2012 Word Bubbles Okay, I'll try to explain this to you as best as I can. First off, your character is Vienna Cole, right? To make her word bubble, you need to go to the button of 'Add a page'. For a title, you'll put this: "Template:Vienna". If there's already a page named that, trade the 'Vienna' for her nickname or put her last name's initial at the end. After that's sorted out, you'll have to put this: } |text = } }} Do you have an image for your character? It'd be really useful, specially so people could imagine how your character looks like while you're rp'ing (if you need some help with pics, I can help you). If you do, then you substitute the 'just the image name, again with the .png, .jpg, whatever' with the name of the file, including the .jpg, .png, etc. Now, to put the colors in it. The spaces with 'Color' and 'Color2' are for you to put either the real name of the color if you don't want something specific (red, black, silver, blue, etc) or, you can go here and choose the color. Substitute the 'top background color' and the others with the code for the color you picked, plus a # (don't forget that or it won't work). Do the same thing for the text color and the line. Bachy also has some nice fonts on that page so you can pick one and put it instead of 'font' (you don't have to, it's optional). The charname part, is the first name of your character or her nickname if you prefer. The charpage part is where you write your character's full name with proper capitalization because that's the link that will appear in the word bubble to your character page. Where there's the cabin name, you put Hypnos' Cabin, since your char is a child of Hypnos. The godparent is simply Hypnos. Title is something like "Narcoleptic" or "Sleepy Head" that you put so that others get a general feel of how your character is. The time and text spaces should stay like that on the page, they'll work once you rp. Now, to use your template. After you've done all of that (if you still don't understand, tell me what exactly is it that you're not getting so I can explain it better), you can start rp'ing. You just need to use: on the comment section. Got it? If you didn't, you can ask me again for help and I'll try to explain it better, but for that I'll need to know exactly what you're not understanding, okay? I think that's pretty much it, again if you need me just message me. 23:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) hello hey there...I hope I'm not bothering you but I left a message at your characters page in hope you would rp them with me? anyway if your busy you can just ignore this message anyhow hope you can play!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 15:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I am so, so, so sorry I hadn't seen your IM before, I guess I didn't see it. And I'm glad I was able to help you with your template, have you started rp'ing? And yes, you just put your characters name in the cabin page if someone hasn't done that for you yet. 17:28, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry again, I had forgotten to add you to the user/char forum so you only got your level 2 today. >.< By the way, I looked at your template and you almost got it right. Do you want me to fix it for you? 17:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC)